Gone With The Wind
by Eli-JT-Lover
Summary: Eli is faced with a life or death decision. He will have to choose, being with Clare, or being with Julia. Julia wants Eli to be with her even if they arent on the same planet. Clare needs her space, but will she loose Eli because of it? Read about it!


Gone With The Wind

An Eli, Clare, and Julia story.

EPILOUGE

The name's Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Let me tell you a little about myself. I have a girlfriend named Clare Edwards. I am a hoarder. My mom, CeCe, and my dad Bull-frog are very embarrassing. I have a dead ex-girlfriend, her name was Julia. Your probably wondering about that so here's how it all started; It was junior year. I had an amazingly beautiful girlfriend. Her name was Julia. Julia Harrison. She attended the same school as I did. That is before my mom transferred me out of Wagner and into Degrassi. It was our anniversary and we were sitting in my car watching the sunset. After a few minutes we got into a fight. I said things I probably shouldn't have. She stormed out of the Hearse, and took off on her bike. And, got hit by a car. I rushed to the emergency room and her heart was still beating. I knew she wouldn't make it. I said my goodbye and kissed her once more. Her heart stopped beating and I began sobbing. The doctors walked in and proceeded to tell me the already obvious. Julia was dead. My mom thought it would be hard for me to go back to Wagner after Julia's death. She had me get my stuff and she transferred me into Degrassi. My first day there I ran over some girl named Clare's glasses. I got out and grabbed them from underneath Morty's tire. I handed them to her saying "I think they're dead.." She laughed "I…uh…I don't need them anymore…I got laser….Laser surgery" she said taking the glasses out of my hand. "You have pretty eyes" I said gazing into her deep blue eyes. "Thanks..I'll uh…See you around?" she asked. "Guess you will" I said getting into the Hearse and driving away. I watched her and her friend, Alli, walk to the garbage can and throw her glasses away. Afew weeks later Clare and I started working on her English paper. After that we began cutting class and hanging out a lot more. We had a friend named Adam and he was an FTM Female-to-Male transgender. Clare and I started dating after that. We went to the Vegas themed dance which almost ended in my death, when Fitz accidently stabbed the wall. I got suspended from Degrassi, but when I got back, Clare and I reconciled. After a couple of weeks Clare felt that I was suffocating her. I sighed and let her have her space. Eventually I couldn't take being away from her. I got into my car and called Clare. "I'm at the dance" she told me. We talked a little more and then I was fed up and screamed "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" and tossed my phone to the side and heard Clare calling "ELI! ELI ANSWER ME!". I was driving, that's all I remembered. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital bed. Clare was crying, she looked up and asked "Eli, what did you do?". I responded saying that "I crashed Morty". She asked me a few more questions and her final one was "Why?". I thought about it and said "Because I wanted to see you. And it was worth it because you came". She walked away crying, I knew I hurt her. But, every time we were apart, one of us got hurt. I went back to the place where Clare and I decided that we were going to the Gothic Tales in Bloomington. I got out a picture of Julia and I. I took out my dad's gun and I shot the picture. It crumbled into a million little pieces. I went home hoping my dad wouldn't notice his gun was missing. The next morning I got up and got dressed. I went down stairs and grabbed the keys. I walked outside and got into Morty. I drove to Degrassi. I zoned in and out every few minutes so the teachers words didn't make much sense. Besides, I learned all of this in Wagner. I was called out by Principal Simpson, he said my dad wanted to see me. "Yeah dad?" I asked my dad walking towards him. "Shooting? You shot something? Look, this may seem like a life or death decision, but shooting isn't the way to go" he said half asking, half telling. "Well what do you expect. You raised a _weird _kid, Dad" I told him. "That's it. You're not going to Bloomington with Clare. Give me the tickets. They're going back" he said, I could hear the frustration in his throat. "But Dad!" I fought. "No buts, Elijah, now hand them over" he said. I got the tickets out and handed them to him. "Get back to class" he told me as he walked to his Jeep. I went back into Degrassi. So now you now what happened. Wondering what will happen next? Haha, I bet you are. Keep reading to find out what happens.

-EliGold-49


End file.
